


Memory

by HowLoveGoes



Series: DianaAkko 2017 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cutesy stuff, F/F, First Dates, I'm gay, Pillow & Blanket Forts, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowLoveGoes/pseuds/HowLoveGoes
Summary: Akko creates a memorable first date for Diana, something that they share. I hope it makes sense like it did in my head, haha. (LATE) Day 2: First/Casual Date





	Memory

For their first date, Diana had expected Akko to do something out of the box. It was a given, after spending so much time together, but walking into her own room and seeing the tent-like obstruction over her bed really made her think about what her girlfriend could be planning. 

It was huge, and made up of mismatched blankets and sheets. It was horrid honestly, and in the process of removing her shoes, Diana noticed where an Akko-sized bulge in the sheets was practically vibrating.

"No wonder Hannah and Barbara were so eager to leave today, someone built a fortress on my bed," Diana started, just as Akko opened the side of her make-shift tent, shouting "Surprise!" at the top of her lungs.

"Akko, what in the world have you done to my bed?" Diana asked, walking over to where the other witch was hanging from the side of the bed, looking absolutely thrilled to see her. 

"I made a fort! We used to do this a lot as kids, and since I'm banned from leaving school grounds for the month, I thought we could have a fort date instead!" Akko explained, rather quickly. Diana didn't know the specifics of Akko's punishment this time, but it had to be bad if she was also confined to school grounds.

"I'm not going to ask about what you did, but I don't see the appeal in sitting inside a, ah, fort as you put it. What do you do inside of it?" Diana asked, walking forward until she was in front of Akko, lifting up some of the sheets to look inside.

"Ah, ah, no peeking unless you're coming in Diana! This is the date room only!" Akko scolded, then wrapped her arms around Diana's middle, her face resting against the other girl's stomach. 

"Fine, scoot back then. Are you sure this is what you want to do? I don't mind to wait-"

"Yes! Hurry up, you'll ruin my plans!"

Diana huffed as Akko let go, scooting back into her fort. Diana parted the sheets and crawled in, noting that it was a lot more spacious than what she had first assumed.  
Diana recognized Lotte's crystal ball first, nestled in her pillow at the end of the bed. It colored their enclosed space a soft blue color, and already Diana wondered if Akko had really thought this through.

"Does Lotte know you have her crystal ball?" 

Akko laughed, nodding enthusiastically before coaxing Diana to lay on her belly, facing the orb.

"So, I was looking through some books and Professor Ursula helped me learn this memory spell. I know that we went to the same show, a long time ago when Chariot was performing still, and...even though we didn't know each other then, what better idea for a first date than something we both enjoyed?"

Diana had a pretty good idea of what Akko meant, but as usual her words didn't add up until Akko pulled out her wand and recited a short incantation.

The crystal ball began to glow and after pointing the end of the wand at her forehead, then back to it, she tugged Diana close and watched the crystal ball pointedly. 

Diana's eyes widened in amazement as Akko's memory of Chariot's show began to play, clear as the day that it had happened. 

It played through Akko's eyes, a small child full of wonder and hope. Just like Diana had been, when they'd ventured overseas to see Chariot's show. Her memory wasn't as good as Akko's it seemed, but laying there, with Akko sandwiched at her side, Diana felt every bit of wonderment that she had felt that day, all those years ago. 

By the time the memory had ended, Akko's head was resting on her shoulder, a peaceful smile on her face as the crystal ball went quiet. Diana blinked, her eyes burning slightly from staring at the bright colors for so long.

"That was...incredible Akko. When did you learn that spell?" Diana asked, nudging the surprisingly calm girl until they were facing each other, Diana propped up on one elbow while Akko lay with her head on her hands. 

"A month ago. I wanted to do it with a big screen in town, but after yesterday, I had to make up something else really quick. Lotte was super nice about letting me use her crystal ball! Did you like it? I was worried that the spell wouldn't work but I'm really glad it did." 

Akko rambled on for a few minutes longer, barely realizing that Diana was closing in until soft lips pressed against her own. 

"Thank you, Akko. This was a perfect first date."

"Well, technically it isn't our first..." 

"We didn't even know each other as children!"

"An indirect date then!" Akko crowed, and Diana snorted in laughter. Akko joined in with delight, pulling Diana in close and cuddling up to her as the crystal ball went out. 

A perfect, real, first date indeed.


End file.
